


Knight-at-arms

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode S02E03, Fanart, M/M, The Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "O, what can ail thee, knight-at-arms, alone and palely loitering? Why aren't you in there delighting the damsels?""I don't know, Lord Alfred. Why aren't you?"





	Knight-at-arms




End file.
